Finding Love with Parvati
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Sixth year. A reluctant and inexperienced Harry Potter gets set up on a date with Parvati Patil. Over the course of an afternoon, he realises that they're more compatible than he thought.


"Got any plans this weekend, Harry?" Ron asked. It was Friday night, and the boys were getting ready to go to bed.

"Not really. Just relax, maybe catch up on some homework," Harry replied.

"Lavender and I were thinking about going to Hogsmeade together, but she doesn't want to leave Parvati alone. She asked if I would invite one of the other sixth-year guys to go with her and make it a double date."

Harry sighed. "And I was your first pick?"

"No," Ron said. "But Dean is going out with my sister, and Seamus is Parvati's ex. I think they had a bad break-up recently."

"Hmm. What about Neville?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, Neville's a nice guy and all, but... you know."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, mate. It'll be fine. Don't you think Parvati's cute?"

"Sure," Harry said, "but being with Lavender and Parvati isn't my idea of a good time. They seem kind of superficial. And I already did have a date with Parvati once, and you remember how that turned out."

Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Ancient history. I'm sure she's forgotten all about how you rudely refused to dance with her at that ball."

Harry shook his head. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah."

The next day, Ron and Harry walked into the common room after breakfast. "Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Probably getting ready or something. I don't know."

Harry spotted Dean and Seamus in the corner. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey, Potter," Dean replied. "What's up?"

"Ron roped me into going to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Parvati. How screwed am I?"

Dean and Seamus smirked at each other. "Doesn't sound very fun," Dean said, "although if Ron and Lavender sneak off together, you'll only have to deal with Parvati. And she may be annoying, but she's also one of the hottest girls in our year."

Seamus looked around. "And," he whispered, "she's really easy, if you get my drift."

"What?"

"She puts out. I nailed her after our first date, and I wasn't even trying."

"Well," Harry said. "I'm not..."

"Yeah, I get it," Seamus said. "You're not that kind of guy. I'm just saying. You can't be waiting around for Ginny forever, not while Dean has her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, mate," Dean replied. "You turn red and start acting weird when she's around. Everyone can see it."

"Harry!" Ron called from across the room. Lavender and Parvati had come downstairs.

Harry walked over to them. "Hello."

"Hi, Harry," they said.

"You look nice, Parvati," he offered. She looked as attractive as ever in her dress robes.

She blushed and giggled in response. "You, too." Her reaction reminded him of when he had asked her out two years ago.

"Shall we?" Ron asked. The group left the common room and walked to Hogsmeade. Lavender and Parvati wanted to go to some shops, and Ron and Harry were stuck carrying several bags of purchases within an hour. Harry was bored out of his mind.

"OK," Ron said. "That's probably enough shopping for today. You've both spent all your money, anyways. Let's stop at the Three Broomsticks for drinks."

"One more shop," Lavender said. "Please, Won-Won?"

"Fine. One more."

The four went into a jewelry shop. Fifteen minutes later, they walked out. The girls were showing off the new jewelry that they were wearing: a necklace for Lavender and earrings for Parvati. Ron and Harry, slightly less rich than before, trailed behind.

"What the fuck, Ron? You never said I was going to have to buy her stuff," Harry whispered.

"Hey, no one forced you to do anything," Ron replied. "You could have told her no."

"And have her make a scene? You saw her pouting. People were staring at us."

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll make it up to you," Ron said.

They all walked into the Three Broomsticks Inn, got butterbeer, and sat down at a table. Harry remained mostly silent while the other three talked. Ron and Lavender were sitting next to each other, and they seemed to be getting a little busy under the table.

Parvati laughed. "Why don't you guys get a room?"

They shared a knowing look. "Is there somewhere around here that we can go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I know a place," Lavender said. "Let's go, Won-Won." They stood up.

"See you guys later," Ron said, grinning. "Don't wait for us."

Harry and Parvati watched them walk out of the inn, clinging onto each other inappropriately.

"Well," Parvati said. "I didn't think they would actually leave to go shag."

"What did you expect?" Harry asked. "Seems like everyone's doing it these days."

"I doubt that."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and Seamus."

She sighed. "Heard about that, did you?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes, but we only did it once. He dumped me a few days later."

"Ouch. Sorry."

Parvati shrugged. "What can you do? All guys are like that. Only after one thing."

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Even you?"

"Actually, I've never done it," he admitted. "And I try not to think like other guys do, but it's tough sometimes."

"Comes with the territory, I suppose. You boys are so weird."

"Not like girls are any better," he said. "Let's face it, you spend a lot of time gossiping and talking about hair and makeup and stuff."

"We just want to look good," Parvati said. "Sure, I may take too much time in the morning getting ready, but the end result is worth it, right?"

"I guess so," he replied. "You do look beautiful. But I'm sure you'd also look great without makeup."

"Thank you."

Harry turned away, a little embarrassed.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm as cute as Ginny Weasley?"

Harry groaned. "Damn it! How does everyone know that I fancy her?"

"It's kind of obvious," Parvati replied. "And if it's any consolation, I think she fancies you, too."

"No way."

"Really. I can tell. If she ever breaks up with Dean, you should ask her out. Unless someone else gets to you first."

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind."

They finished their drinks, and Ron and Lavender hadn't returned yet. They grabbed their bags and headed back to Hogwarts.

"I hope you had a nice time," Harry said.

"Of course I did. Didn't you?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah, I suppose."

She frowned. "Did you think it would be bad?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd like me or not. I didn't exactly make a good impression on our first date two years ago."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She paused. "And I do like you."

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room. "Could you help carry these bags up to my room?" Parvati asked.

"OK."

They went upstairs. It was the first time Harry had seen the girls' room, and no one else was there.

"Want to hang out for a while?" she asked.

"In the common room?"

"No, here."

"I can't," he said. "This is the girls' room."

She smiled before pulling him onto her bed. Then, she shut the curtains and muttered a silencing charm. "Come on, Harry. I know you're not that innocent. Haven't you ever made out with anyone before?"

"Well, I kissed a girl once."

"So kiss me."

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Harry put his hands on her waist.

Parvati broke the kiss. "We're wearing too much clothes," she said. She took off her dress robes, revealing her white shirt and red skirt. Then, she pushed Harry's robes off his shoulders. "Lift your arms," she said. He complied, and she pulled his shirt off. She looked at his chest and smiled. "Nice." She unbuckled his belt. "Now lift your arse."

"Parvati, what are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For taking me out and buying me jewelry. Don't tell me you're going to turn down a blowjob."

"Um, I guess not."

She rolled her eyes. "Good." She pulled his pants and boxers off, and his erection popped out at her.

"Merlin, you're hard," she smirked. "May I?" He nodded wordlessly. Parvati reached down and touched his throbbing member. She stroked it with her hand before lowering her head and taking him into her mouth.

"Parvati," he gasped. She licked the top of his dick and then bobbed her head up and down slowly. "Oh, wow."

She hummed in response and continued to pleasure him. He ran his fingers through her long black hair. It occurred to him that she must have a lot of experience at this, but the thought was pushed aside as he started to climax.

"I'm going to cum," he said. She bobbed her head faster, and he came with a groan. She kept sucking until he was finished and then removed her mouth from him with a slurp. Harry fell onto his back, still breathing hard from the best orgasm of his life.

Parvati smiled at him. "Was that good?" she teased.

Harry just smiled back and nodded, too exhausted to speak. Parvati laid down next to him and cuddled at his side. They held each other.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "Can I do something for you?"

"Would you?"

"Yes."

Parvati sat up and unbuttoned her shirt before tossing it aside. Her tits were nice and perky, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Then, she slid her skirt and knickers down her legs until she was completely starkers except for the earrings that he had bought her. Harry loved the sight of her smooth brown skin revealed to him.

"Beautiful," he said.

She smiled shyly at his compliment. "I'm going to sit on you, OK?" Not waiting for him to answer, she threw a leg over his head and settled on top of his face, holding onto the headboard for support.

Harry had seen pictures of a woman's genitals but had never seen one up close before. Parvati was completely shaved. He stared at her dark folds and the moisture around her opening.

"Go ahead," Parvati said. "Eat my pussy."

Harry was surprised, but he obeyed, licking her tentatively.

"More," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and licked her harder, sticking his tongue inside her hole and swallowing her juice.

"Yes, Harry," she gasped. "That's great. Now suck on my clit." He did, and she groaned loudly.

He continued for a few seconds until Parvati suddenly climbed off of him. "What?" he asked. "You didn't cum."

"I didn't want to yet," she replied. She looked behind her. Harry's penis, which had gone flaccid after her blowjob, was erect again and sticking straight up. "Let's shag."

Harry looked embarrassed. "I'm not sure what to do."

Parvati giggled. "That's OK. Just lay there, and I'll show you how it's done." She moved over his hips. Then, she held his penis with her hand and slowly lowered her vagina onto it. They both groaned as they finally became one.

Harry was in heaven. Having this girl's pussy wrapped around his hard cock was the most amazing feeling of his life. Parvati's tunnel was tight, warm, and soaking wet from her excitement.

She put her hands on his chest. Then, she started moving up and down. Harry caressed her bouncing breasts and pinched her nipples, and Parvati gasped in pleasure. She was so worked up that it took less than a minute of shagging him before her orgasm hit. She threw her head back and screamed. The sight of Parvati cumming while riding his dick was too much for Harry, and he came, as well, pumping his seed into her welcoming warmth.

Parvati collapsed on top of Harry tiredly. They held each other for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Harry was completely satisfied. He had never had sex before today, and now he was with the most beautiful girl in his year, who also happened to be amazing in bed. He didn't think anything could be better than that.

Parvati lifted her head, and she looked as pleased as he did. "I love you," she said.

Harry smiled. "I love you, too."

She kissed him. They laid there and talked for the rest of the afternoon.

When it was time for dinner, they reluctantly got dressed and made their way downstairs to the dining hall. Ron was sitting next to Lavender, and Harry and Parvati sat across from them.

"Hi, guys," Lavender said. Ron lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hey," Harry replied. "We thought you'd be too busy to make it back for dinner."

"Need to eat," Ron said. "And even I can only go for so long in bed." They laughed. "So what about you two?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently.

"We came back a while ago and haven't seen you since."

Harry and Parvati looked at each other and smiled. "We were talking," Parvati said.

"That's it?"

"And eventually Harry asked me out, and I said yes," she admitted.

Lavender turned to Ron. "Pay up," she said.

Ron smirked at her. "I spent all of my money buying you that necklace today."

"Fair enough."

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, Ron and I had a bet on how long it would take for you guys to be a couple. I thought it would be this weekend, and he thought it would be in a week."

"Well," Ron asked, "how was I supposed to know that Harry was going to make a move so quickly?"

"On the other hand," Lavender said, "I knew that Parvati fancied him and would try to hurry things along. Still, I'm surprised that it only took a few hours."

Parvati rolled her eyes, and Harry shook his head in disbelief. "So you guys meant for this to happen?" he asked.

"Of course," Ron replied. "We're your best friends. We knew that you were getting bored of us, so we thought the best way to fix that would be to set you up with each other. And I think it worked out really well."

"Yeah, it did," Harry said.

Ron paused. "So since I helped you get laid, now it seems that you owe me, right?"

Harry grinned. "Sod off." They all laughed.

 **fin**


End file.
